I love you Beck Oliver
by Selena0612
Summary: Cat and Beck start having sex with each other and on the other hand they hate each other too. Or do they? :)
1. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

It was a 'coincidence' that Mr. Fucking thinks he knows it all Beck Oliver is my partner for Sikowiz acting class. And a next coincidence is that The topic is Romance. I have to do romance with that loser!

That son of a bitch thinks he knows everything but he knows A-Bull shit.

I'm not a person who swears but when the name Beck Oliver comes to my head my foul mouth starts and it is not pretty.

I have to HAVE TO go to that Fuck head's house. Hey,when get there that is my name for him'Fuck Head.'

I go to my car and start driving to his house. I get there and ring the door bell a few times. Mrs. Oliver opens the door."Hi Cat nice to see you."

Beck's parents are so nice to me and I like them to but their son is the fucking opposite.

"It's nice to see you again to Mrs. Oliver." I walk inside his big house.

For real it was a nice house.

"Beck's in his room." Mrs. Oliver goes in the kitchen and I go up the big stairs.

I knock on his door once and no one answers so I just open the door and walked in"Hi Fuck Head."

I looked around the bedroom and saw that Andre and he were there."Hi Bitch." Andre looked surprised.

Andre and I were friends since kindergarten and he never heard me swear. It looked like they were packing up boxes.

"So fucker your moving." He ignores me.

"Thanks Andre for helping me." Andre walks to the door."No problem man, Anytime."He walks out the door and closes it.

"I said fucker your MOVING!"I walk up to him and punched him in the back so hard you can hear it maybe from downstairs.

"OWWW..YES I am MOVING." He almost sounded mad. "BITCHHHHHH..."I kept on saying Bitch for a minute straight and I think I made him even madder.

I thought it was funny. Not to long later he pushed me on his 2-seater couch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."he sat next to me and started to kiss me I kissed him back and he push his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. He put his hand up my shirt and he kept them there.

Andre's POV

I finished helping Beck pack up his room. Wow I never heard Cat swear before. I went to my car and started it up. I checked my pocket for my phone. ohhhh.. Shoot I forgot it in Beck's bedroom. I went and knocked on Beck's house door. Mrs. Oliver opened it."Andre did you forget something." I shook my head."I forgot my phone in Beck's room." She let go of the door knob."I'll go get it for you." she started to walk up the stairs.

Beck's POV

I heard stomping but I thought it was from the walls so I continued to kiss cat and I still have my hands up her shirt and she started undoing my belt.

I heard the stomping getting louder but I by-pasted it. Then some one opened my bedroom door.

"Beckk...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I got surprised and turned around.

"I'm a..."She cut me off.

"AND CAT I TRUSTED YOU! I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR MOTHER AN-"

I cut her off this time."DON'T YELL AT CAT she didn't do anything."

I can't believe that I was picking up for her.

Cat looked like she was going to cry.

"I came here for Andre's phone!" She still sounded mad.I don't know what there is to be mad about cause me and Cat weren't having sex. We just had a little foreplay.

I mom grabs Andre's phone from my dresser and walks out my bedroom, slamming the door in the process.

I Look out the window and see her handing the phone to Andre. When I look back at cat, I see her rolled up at the corner of the couch and started to cry.

I go and sit next to her. "Cat why are you crying you don't need to listen to what my mom said."

I don't know why I am being so nice to her.

"not that...It's my parents and what there going to tell me. If your mom is going to tell my mom you know what she will do to me? She would literally kill me. She is the strictest person on the planet."She started crying even more.

"I'll try to make her not tell your mom...but the thing is that my mom doesn't have your mom's phone number." Now she looked happy.

"oh ya thanks for reminding me!"She kissed me on the cheek.

I wonder how come she isn't mean to me. I think that will change.

"Bye,Fuckhead remember your name never changes."See I knew she would never talk to me nicely. After she walked out my bedroom door and left.


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer #1: I don't own victorious

Disclaimer #2: in this book Tori and Jade are friends and don't fight but Jade still is mean :)

Beck's POV

Today I will be moving from my old house to my new one on Maple leaf st. Luckily it is still close to Hollywood Arts.

I can't wait because the house is even bigger than this house.

But the sad part is that I have to drive.

Like for fucking god sake why can't some one else drive for a change?

I guess I have no choice.

I get in my car and I start driving to the new house.

Cat's POV

I woke this morning and I was so happy cause Tori and Jade are coming over to my house for the sleepover that we were planning since last week.

They said they were gonna be hear by 11:00 am to just talk and stuff like that and it is 10:30 am right now so that gives me half an hour to brush my teeth and get ready.

I look out my window and see a moving truck moving in to the scary mansion next door.

It's not 'scary' but no one lived there for a long time and a woman got murdered by her husband in their.

Wait... Is that Beck?

That bitch is moving there.

I bush my teeth and decide I should go outside to bother Beck cause else is more funny than bothering someone who was maybe awake early and is cranky?

I was about to open the door but I forgot that I didn't get ready.

I run back upstairs in my bedroom and put on a sleeveless purple top, short shorIts, and hot pink lipstick.

go outside and see beck moving a box that said glass."Hey fuckerd."

Beck jumped in surprise and I laughed."Hey Hooker what are you doing here?"

"One I'm not a hooker and two I fucking live next door." I replied. "you live in that "house?"He asked.

Ya bitch got a problem?"I asked while looking him in the eye.

"Ya my problem Is your fucking beauty." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and before I knew it I was kissing him.

Beck's farther comes walking to Beck and playfully hits him in the shoulder."So Beck,Cat is your new girlfriend now?"

Beck quickly pulls away.m

Before Beck could of speak his father started talking again."She can come over for awhile if she wants."

"a..I sorry but I can't I have some friends coming over.. But if he wants he could come to my house." I said.

."Ok he will." Mr. Oliver said glaring at Beck.

"Fine..I will come." Beck says

~Tori's POV~

Jade drove to Cats house which is maybe took 10 mins by driving from my place.

Jade parked in cats drive way. "Hey Jade, what is Cat doing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey that looks like beck." She said in a suspicious tone.

"Beck Oliver? What is he doing there next door to Cat?"

Cat starts to walk back to her house and Beck walks inside the house they we're talking in front of.

"Hey Tori look Beck lives in the house next to Cats!" Jade points out.

"Looks like she is coming to the car!" I say just in time before she knocked on the window of Jades car.

Jade rolls down the window.

"Hey Jade and Tori come on, let's go in my house." Cat says.

Jade and me walk out the car and follow Cat into her house.

"Soo...I saw you talking to Beck." I said poking her arm.

"Stopp..." Cat said in a playful way and blushed.

"Ya that Motherfucker moved in next door. I hope he knows what's goona happen to him in there." Cat looked at me and Jade.

"What do you mean you hope he knows what is goona happen to him?" Jade asked.

"Well a long time ago a man murdered his wife in that house and since than no one lived in that mansion."I was a little spooked out.

"Creepy...Let's start The PARTY!"Jade said.

Se hooked her phone up to the music system and made the music so loud, maybe the whole block could hear.

~Cat's POV~

"Cat do you have any beer?!" Jade yelled."Yeah,I have some in my fridge!"I yell back.

"Kay!" She went to the fridge and took three coronas and gave each of us one.

I heard the door knock and I was scared that it was the police.

"Jade turn the music off. I hear someone at the door!" Jade turned the music off and I ran to the door and opened it.

"Beck what do you want."I say bluntly.

I was glad it wasn't a police because of the music, and that I'm only 16(turning 17) drinking a beer.

"I'm a new neighbour and you already started the music." Beck says.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fuck you." I replied."Want a beer?"

I am trying to be polite at the same time being nasty to him.

"Sure."He said.

"Ok come in." Beck walks in and follows me to the fridge. I give him a Budweiser.

Beck sat on the couch and I sat next to him for some odd reason.

"Jade you could turn back the music on." I say.

"Ok." Jade said.

She walks to the stereo and puts back the music from her phone.

Beck takes out his phone from his pocket.

"Fuckerd you got iPhone 5 in silver?"I ask.

"Yeah. Why? Your family can't afford it?" He said in this stupid voice.

I took out my phone and showed him the back.

"In your face mother fucker I got gold."I said

i look at him.

"Who is the shame one now u son of a gun?" I said.

Beck ignored me and went back on his phone.

For a couple of minutes there was pure silence between us.

"Why are you so quiet?"I asked him right before I punched him his arm.

"That didn't really hurt."He said.

"Yeah but the one in your back did." I replied."Oh and about that when are we going to start the project?"

"We could do it now." Beck suggested. "I guess. Come to in my bedroom." I say.

Sorry it took me a long time to update but I had to get ready for school which is soon started back again On September 2 (In Canada) So maybe the next chapter will be September 11/12 Once again I am very sorry for not updating. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me and also review too it would mean a lot to me.

Selena0612


	3. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry I never relized that the 4th chapter was kinda messed up so I updated it back again

Sorry :)

I don't own victorious (I will be writing that in every chapter :))

Cat's POV

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom I go against the rail and called Tori because she was the closes person near me.

"Tori me and this stranger beside me, is going to finish our project." I said."If Jade asks where I went tell her that."

She looked at me with an evil smile.

I think she thought we where using that as an excuse to..well you know.

Maybe it will happen because who knows what's going to happen.

"Okay."Tori said in this I have my eyes on you two way.

I walked to my bedroom and the 'stranger' followed me.

I closed the door cause of the music.

"Seriously to you I'm a stranger and we had sex so many times."He looks at me.

"I only fucking had sex with you 2 times." I replied."Maybe if you freakin' add your fantasy's it will make a lot,But not in the real world."

He walks and sits on a chair next to my bed so I decide to sit on it."What's the project about again?"Beck asked.

"It's about Romance." I tell him in this nasty voice.

"Right...So i think the setting should take place in France,Paris." Beck says.

He looks at me again with this look that makes him look cute. I think he is cuter than really cute.

I don't think that even makes sense.

"Sure. and also On a bench right next to the Eiffel Tower." I suggest.

We started writing down our ideas.

"I'm done." I said.

"I am too." Beck said."What did you write?"

"Well a girl and a boy who liked each other at first sight. They go on a date near the Eiffel Tower and later on they go and sit on a bench which is in front of it."

He shrugged."We'll use your one it's better than mine."

I took his paper and read it."your on is alright, but my one is better."

Beck stood up and put his hands each side of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask while Beck started leaning against me.

"Finishing what we started this morning." He said with a sexy husky voice.

beck started to kiss me really hard. I kissed him back as hard or maybe even harder.

He also started to open my shorts and I slid out of them. I started lifting up Beck's shirt. He stopped kissing me and helped me by taking it off his head and after he's took of my top.

Now I was only in my bra and panties.

Beck's POV

I unclipped Cats bra and threw it to the floor of her bedroom.

I started sucking on her right nipple and then bit it but smoothed it with my tongue.

I heard Cat starting breathe lightly.

I did the same with the Cat's left nipple and started kissing down her stomach.

When I reached down to her panties I slid them off with my fingers.

I started to lick the slit of her pussy.

Cat started moaning and it turned me on more Than I already was.

I pushed a finger into her and I started to suck on her clit.

She started pushing her self on my hand which I think it means harder so I added a second finger and fingered her harder.

I sucked and licked her clit.

"Beck...I..'m...cumming!"she managed to say.

She came on my fingers and I sucked off then I kissed Cat for her to taste her self.

She started to open my belt and slid down me.

She opened the button and pushed off my boxers.

Cat licked my whole dick I groaned loudly."Shit."

She started to suck and lick the tip.

Not to long later cat was sucking my whole cock up and down.

"Ahhh...Fuck." Cat took my dick into her mouth and gaged.

I came with a grunt and I went a little stiff.

She took my cock in her hand and did a handjob on me to make my dick hard again.

When it was hard enough I pulled her up and she lined my dick up to her pussy and slowly went down.

When I was fully in her I started to thrust into her at a medium speed level and within every thrust I went into her harder.

"Ahhh...Beck harder Faster!" I went harder and Cat came. Her walls clinched around me and I came in her.

Cat ell on top of me and she got off of me when she caught her breath.

"Get your clothes back on and then we will go back down stairs."Cat said.

We got our clothes back on and we went back.


	4. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I never updated this story for a period of time since I never got a chance to write a another chapter for it.

Reviews

Izzy Style- Thanks :)

~Cat's POV~

Right now I'm at Tori's House and Jades here too.

Tori starts discussing a topic I don't really approve of."So what were you and Beck doing inside that bedroom of yours?" Tori asks with a smirk.

"Nothing besides doing a project." I say casually looking at my phone, avoiding as much eye contact with Tori and Jade.

"Cat. Let me tell you something. I know you were fucking beck in there and used the project as an excuse." Jade says. How does she know that me and beck were having sex in there?

"N..N..No..." I reply shakily wondering what to say.

"Oh ya? What did you and Beck finish for that project." Tori asks.

"Everything." I say confidently.

"Tori means like explain everything you did for that project." Jade says.

"Well it's on romance so we decided that we were gonna do something that took place France,Paris. It's about a girl and boy who liked each other at first sight. They go on a date near the Eiffel Tower and later sit on a bench which is in front." I tell them.

"Sounds a bit cheesy."Jade says.

"Meanie." I say crossing my arms with a mad expression on my face.

We start moving on from the Beck conversation my phone rings.

I check the caller ID and it was Beck for some Fucked up reason.

I excuse my self to the bathroom and I close the door.

-Phone-

Me: Hello?

Beck: Cat, I need to tell you something

Me: Sorry she's not here to take your call right now please leave your name and number right after the beep *Beep*

Beck: Stop acting so fucking stupid right now. I was wondering if you can come over caus-

Cat:Awww...Is little Becky Boo scared?

Beck: No! Just come the fuck over to my house.

-end of phone call-

I walk out the bathroom and I grab my keys from the couch.

"Hey, Cat where are you going?" Tori asks.

"Beck called saying,'Come the fuck over to my house'" I reply."Do guys want to come?" I add on.

"Sure, let's see this Asshole's mansion." Tori says.

"Hey guys do you want to hear what happened in that house?" I ask them.

"Sure." Jade replies.

"Well a long time ago a man murdered his wife in that very house. The next person that lived in there said there was scary stuff happening like pictures on walls dropping and Stuff breaking by it self." I say spookily.

"Really?" Tori asks freaked out."Well it's just a legend." I reply. "Let's get going guys." Jade says.

"Ok." I say and we leave the house.

~Beck's House Lawn~

Me,Jade and Tori start walking to his front door."Fuck sake, This guy has lots of stairs." Jade says climbing up the stairs. Me and Tori laugh.

I knock the door and Beck answers it.

"Hey fuck Head. I came. Happy?" I say plainly.

"No! I'm not fucking happy at all!" Beck says."My parents said to call you cause we needed more help placing everything everywhere."

"Well my _friend _Luck's in your fucking corner. As you can see Tori and Jade came with me." I say.

Out of the blue Beck's mom pops her head in the door way."Cat you came! And I see your friends did too! We need loads of help." Mrs Oliver says.

"Sure! Me and friends will be happy to help you!" I say kindly. Beck glares at me.

"Great! Come on in." Me,Jade, and Tori walk in. The house was pretty big and there was a lot of boxes.

Out of nowhere Andre comes down the stairs with a tiny box in his hand."Hey Cat, Tori and...Jade." Andre says. Jade and Andre started dating for a while but after 2 months Jade dumped him for this other guy named Jake or Jack or something like that.

"Hey." Me and Tori say. Jade says nothing besides glaring."Hey. I did nothing to you, your th-"

Jade cuts Andre off."No here!" She says.

"Umm..Cat do you mind picking that box beside you and putting it in the 2 room on the left side?" Mrs. Oliver asks.

"Sure." I pick up the box and walk to the room. It was kinda heavy but not to heavy.

When I walk into the room, it was blue and it had a poster of cars at the back of the door. I bet this was Beck's room. I am curious what's inside the box.

I open the box and see a medium sized teddy bear at the top.

Oh my god!

I gotta tell Tori and Jade! Actually I have a better idea. Since Andre is here, I gonna say it so he hears and embarrass the living shit out of Beck!

I get up with the teddy bear but before I could get out the room Beck walks by it and sees me with the Teddy bear.

"What are you doing?" Beck asks walking in the room."Nothing besides going to embarrass you in front of Andre,Jade, and Tori." I say skipping out the room. Beck pulls me back.

"No you aren't and how the fuck did you get that?" Beck asks."I was just looking though your box and saw this teddy bear at the top." I say giggling.

"That's called Trespassing." Beck says."Not in my book. Now excuse me while I go embarrass you." I say pushing him out my way.

I run out his room."Hey guys! Beck ha-" Beck cuts me off with a Kiss. It started as a sweet and gentle kiss, but, Beck starts kissing me hard so I try to his him back harder. He pushes me against the wall right next to his bedroom. He licks my lip so I open them and he enters my mouth.

"Get a room." Mr. Oliver says passing Beck and me, and walking in the room next to Beck's. Me and beck pull away quickly.

"Well Oliver you won this one. I'm gonna get you back though." I say. Beck laughs."Beck Oliver Never loses." He says walking down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in awhile AGAIN, but I thought about it, and decided I would continue the fanfic, So here's the next chapter!

Reviews

Erik9393- Yeah, I just never got the chance to update it, and I'm not gonna lie, I kinda forgot about this book, but then I got an idea for it, so I guess I'll try and update it now on a regular basis.

~Beck's POV~

Cat, her friends, and Andre continued to help me and my parents bring boxes, to the right places.

I think I did enough boxes for today so I sit down on the couch.

I look over to Cat and see her struggling with a box. In my mind I'm laughing while my facial expression stays the same.

I start checking her out, and begin to notice she's wearing black tights which shows off her big ass. She's so fucking hot, yet that's something I would NEVER admit to her personally.

I slowly begin to feel my pants tighten.

Cat turns around and catches me staring at her. Shit! She caught me!

Cat winks and smirks at me. I quickly look away.

She comes up to me, and leans closely into my face.

"I'd try to hide that if I were you." Cat says referring to my boner. My face turns a light shade of red.

"It's noticeable." She adds on before stroking a finger, against my member, though my pants. I lightly groan and re-adjust in my chair as Cat walked back to the box she was struggling with. Cat continues to struggle with the box and Andre approaches her.

"Here Cat, let me help you." Andre says, taking the box from her.

"Thanks Andre. There was no way I could've lift the box up the stairs by myself." Cat replies smiling.

"No problem." Andre walks upstairs, and puts the box into a room, which I believe is parents'.

I start feel a little jealous but I don't know why.

Wait am I falling for Cat?

~9:00 p.m.~

"Thanks everyone for coming to help us pack up the last few things." My mom says.

"Your welcome Mrs. Oliver." Jade, Cat, Tori, and Andre say.

"Well since today is Friday, and tomorrow none of you kids have school, would you guys like to join us for a movie?" My dad asks.

I open my eyes widely, pretending as if I don't want Cat and her friends staying, when I secretly do.

"But you don't need to if you don't want to." My dad adds on.

I see Cat whispering to Jade and Tori.

"Sure. Jade, Tori, and I would love to stay over a little longer to watch a movie with you guys." Cat says, politely. ugh, I wish my parents heard how she actually talks.

"Me too." Andre says.

"Ok let's go into the living room." My mom replies.

We all go to the living room and I sit on the one seater couch, which is directly in front of the TV but a little farther than the other two.

My mom and dad sit on the one of the two seaters while Andre,Jade and Tori sit on the other two seaters which leaves Cat nowhere to sit.

"There's no space for me." Cat says.

"Well just go sit on your boyfriend's lap." Jade says, smirking.

"What boyfriend are you talking about?" Cat asks, slightly blushing.

I bet Jade's gonna say me.

"Beck!" Jade and Tori both say laughing.

See, I knew she gonna say that, but I didn't know she would say my name with Tori.

Cat blushes even harder.

With my hands, I make a gesture for her to come where I am. Cat still blushing, sits on my lap.

I look over to my dad and he winks at me for an unknown reason.

The movie starts and we all start watching it.

Cat starts adjusting herself on my lap and I silently groan. Cat smiles and adjusts herself again on my lap but faster.

I groan again."Cat, Stop."

Obviously, she doesn't stop until a couple minutes after, since I'm guessing she got tired.

Less than half way though the movie, My dad falls asleep. My mom nudges him with her arm.

"Wha- I'm watching the movie." My dad says, in a sleeping voice.

"No you aren't, You're falling asleep." My mom replies."I think you should go rest inside the bedroom."

"Fine."My dad gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs."Goodnight guys."

Right after my mom's phone rings.

"Hello...Oh, hi Mindy...Can you hold on for a sec." My mom says on the phone. She covers the phone with her hand."Guys this is a very important phone call I need to take."

"Ok bye mrs. Oliver!" Cat says.

My mom waves to cat and walks upstairs into the bedroom her and dad share.

"Jeez Oliver it's so cold in here." Cat says, as soon as my mom shuts her bedroom door."Turn up the heat."

"I can't, my parents would kill me." I reply.

"If it takes to get this place warmer, I'm in for it." Cat says, sarcastically.

I hear Jade and Tori giggle. I roll my eyes.

"You guys are so cute together." Tori says, still chuckling.

"What? Ew...I'd never date this fucking asshole." Cat says.

"Back at ya, girl." I reply.

Cat rolls her eyes."I'm still cold, you know."

"Well since you're so cold, why don't you get a blanket from my room?" I ask her.

"Why can't you get it?" Cat asks, in a whining voice.

"Because I don't want it." I reply.

Cat hits my arm, and gets up from my lap."I so fucking hate you."

I laugh, and Cat angrily walks up the stairs, into my bedroom, and comes back out with a long blanket of mine.

She literally jumps back onto my lap, hardly, which hurt badly, making me grunt very loudly.

"Fuck man, what's wrong with you?" I ask her, in a cringed voice.

"All of the things that are right about you, which is nothing." Cat replies, fixing the blanket over her body, which also makes the blanket cover the lower half of me.

"Ohhhh! Beck, you just got dissed!" Jade says, laughing.

Andre and Tori begin to laugh as well.

"Shut up, Jade." I say, rolling my eyes.

I begin to continue watching the movie but not to long later, I feel Cat move my hand from the hand rest and under the blanket.

"What are you doing?" I ask Cat, aloud.

She puts a finger against my lips."Shhhh..."

She slides my hand down her stomach, into her tights and underwear. My fingers touch her and she lightly moans in my ear.

"Rub me." Cat whispers into my ear.

Cat removes her hand from my wrist and I start rubbing her clit. Cat starts lightly panting in my ear as I start to speed up a bit faster.

I slowly slide a finger into Cat and she groans. My finger continues to thrust in and out of Cat's entrance and I continue to rub her clit with my thumb.

A couple minutes later, I add a second finger into Cat."Oh god, beck, beck!"Cat whisper yelled in my ear.

I feel her walls clench around my fingers so I thrust my fingers as hard as I can into Cat and she cums, moaning in my mouth as she unexpectedly kissed me.

After Cat pulls away I look around to see if anyone saw, and surprisingly no one did.

She takes my hand out her underwear, and puts them in her mouth, sucking off all the cum.

Fuck, I never saw anyone hotter than her. Her face just looks so innocent and horny, it's just way to much for me.

She slowly pulls away her lips from my fingers, and whispers to me smiling,"Your turn."

Cat turns sideways, keeping the blanket over her and me, and puts her left leg behind my back and left her other one hanging.

Cat opens my belt and jeans, which was a relief, since it was so tight. She pulls down my briefs and my member pops out.

She begins teasing me by moving her finger up and down my cock.

"Stop teasing me, you little bitch." I whisper, roughly.

"Now, what would happen if I tell everyone about your teddy bear? Who would be the bitch then?" She replies, whispering back.

Damn, she did have a good point. I keep my mouth shut and don't reply to her.

"That's what I thought."

She continues to tease me for about 3 more minutes, and finally places her hand around my member.

Cat pumps my member once, and my eyes instantly shut. Not to long later, She begins to get a steady pace of stroking me, VERY SLOWLY.

"Jeez, do you like teasing me that much?" I ask her, still whispering.

"I love to watch you suffer. Especially to this." Cat replies, chuckling.

Finally, 5 minutes later, she starts stroking me faster. Cat then, began bitting me on my neck, which made me silently moan.

She after, paced her other hand around my member, and began stroking me as fast as she could. I bite my lip, up to the point where I think it should be bleeding, and I begin to feel my orgasm build up. Cat rolls both of her thumbs over the tip of my dick, which at the time, was enough to get me over the edge.

"Oh shit, Cat..I'm gonna-" Before I could finish my sentence, my body tenses up, and I cum into Cat's hand, with a groan.

Cat continues jerk me off, until my orgasm was finished.

"Mmmm...Fuck, that was a big load Beck." Cat whispers, seductively."What am I gonna wipe my hands with?"

"Just suck it off your fingers." I whisper back.

Cat then, put her fingers back into her mouth again, but this time with my cum on them.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Tori asked, when she turned around, and looked at us.

Oh fuck, hopefully Cat makes up a good excuse.


End file.
